


Tantrum

by Ehliena



Series: Drabble Dump [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kylo Ren anger management issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a terrifying tantrum. Rey is totally unphased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Muy thanks to [emodarthkylo](emodarthkylo.tumblr.com) for the prompt.

Kylo couldn’t believe it. Of all the stupid, idiotic mistakes that had to happen.

He stood up and pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, fully intent on slashing up the first thing that he could find.

The booth to his left caught his attention. It wouldn’t be as satisfying as destroying a console, but in an emergency, and Kylo considered this one, it would have to do.

He swung his lightsaber, relishing in the destruction of the booth, his blood singing as the table flew apart into pieces.

Satisfied he shut off his blade and sat back down.

“Calm down Kylo,” Rey said, not even batting an eyelash at the destruction of the booth. “It was a simple mistake.”

Kylo stared at her, disbelief evident in his eyes.

“Confusing two five minute eggs and five two minute eggs are not a simple mistake!”


End file.
